Kalos Here We Come!
by Magic StilesLover
Summary: Naruto is the new guy to Kalos and has been asked to go on a journey to complete the Pokedex, and Master the Pokemon World. Will he have what it takes to make it through Kalos or will he fail in his journey. Its basically like the game but with a Naruto twist to it. (It yaoi and straight pairing, AU, cursing, and minor OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Magic: Im back guys!

Lazy: With another story!

Magic: YEAH, but this is PokéNaru Xover

Lazy: Yeeeee, new favorite!

Magic: Well here we go, on to thy story!

Random: I got the popcorn~

Lazy & Magic: Gimme RAWRRR *jumps for popcorn*

Random: Mommy...

Disclaimer: I MagicStilesLover do not own Pokémon nor Naruto, if I did so many changes could be made. But I'm not soooooooo yeah. Also the song in the chapter belongs to its right artists. So plzzzz dont sue, (not like I have much).

Kalos Here We Come!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

~Kalos: Road to Vaniville~

*Normal P.O.V*

Ah, Kalos Region! The most beautiful region in the Pokémon world! It is known worldwide as the most romantic of location in the Pokémon universe, not to mention the alluring fashion sense as well. Such are the reason why so many move here.

Also here not only does beauty flourish, but were young trainers grow to be great. But only a select few have what it takes to make it through their journey to be a master!

"Ma are we there yet~?" Naruto asked for the probably millionth time today. "I mean like we've been driving for hours so we gotta be there right?" the boy said, practically bouncing in his sit from anticipation.

Kushina Uzumaki smiled at her sons giddiness to arrive at their new home. "Yes honey we're almost there. Just another thirty minutes till we arrive to Vaniville Town!" the red head said grinning as she continued to drive the rental van.

Naruto nodded his head looking out the van window wondering if he'll make any friends in this new region. In Kanto he was always the odd one, maybe because of his birthmark that looked like whisker, his orange jumpsuit (which he ditched when he turned twelve), he didn't know why the other kids made fun of. But for sixteen years he braved the jokes and name calling, and on his birthday his dad told them that they were off to Kalos. Naruto could tell he was gonna have great adventures in his new home region.

Grinning at the possibilities Naruto began to hum a gentle tune. His mother smiled at the tune knowing the song she used to sing to him very well.

(Song: Gold by Jeff Williams)

Naruto: _Dream of anything;_

_I'll make it all come true._

_Everything you need_

_Is all I'll have for you._

_I'm forever_

_Always by your side._

_Whenever you need a friend,_

_I'm never far behind._

Kushina:_ If the stars all fall,_

_When there's no more light,_

_And the moon should crumble,_

_It will be alright._

Both: _Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

_I will be there to take all your fears away._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I will turn your life to gold._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I'll turn your life to gold._

Kushina: _Let's have everything,_

_Nothing we cannot do._

_Every heart just beaming,_

_Every sky turns blue._

_I'm so happy_

_Just to have you here._

_Smiles bringing sunshine,_

_And worries disappear._

Naruto: _When the days turn dark,_

_And we start to fall,_

_I will pick you up and_

_We will fix it all._

Both: _Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

_I will be there to take all your fears away._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I will turn your life to gold._

_Gold..._

Naruto: _Don't worry, I've got you;_

_Nothing will ever harm you._

_I'm close by, I'll stay here;_

_Through all things, I will be near._

Kushina: _Close your eyes,_

_Don't you cry._

_Love's around you;_

_In time, you'll fly._

Both: _Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

_I will be there to take all your fears away._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I will turn your life to gold._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I'll turn your life to gold._

As the mother and son duo laughed, finishing the song that noticed they had neared Vaniville Town. Kushina looked at her son seeing him act like a kid in a candy shop from just knowing he was here to his new home. Driving up to a two level house, the two stepped out of the van looking in awe at it thinking it was like something out of a toy dream house. Kushina looked to her son"Come on Naru-chan lets check out the inside!" She said.

Naruto who was staring at the house, agreed and the two walked in closing the door behind them to explore their home.

~Vaniville Town: Next Day~

Vaniville Town, a quiet little place with beautiful houses with greenery surrounded them. In the first house to the right was a Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki, the newest residents to Town. Downstairs Kushina who was dress in a black tank top, grey sweatpants and she had her hair in a sloppy bun, was cooking, when she looked at the clock. "*Sigh*, Fletchling! Go wake Naruto for me!" Kushina said

A small bird with a grey body and a reddish color head flew from a back room near the living room flew up the stairs into Naruto room. Said blonde was asleep unknown of the bird that flew in. Fletchling landed near Naruto's head and lightly pecked him, which the boy just turned his head. Fletchling pecked him twice just a little bit harder, but nothing.

Fletchling getting irritated flew up high, glaring at Naruto then got an idea. Flying higher Fletchling rushed down at the sleeping blonde, tackling him causing Naruto to jolt up and get tangled in his sheets and fell to the floor. Popping his head out of the sheets, and looked around seeing Fletchling. "What the hell!" before he could do anything Fletchling flew back downstairs.

Getting up from his covers Naruto adjusted his pajama pants and throwing on a t-shirt and walked downstairs. His mother was at the dinner table reading the newspaper, that's when Naruto spotted Fletchling on his mother shoulder. "Ma there is a small bird Pokémon on your shoulder, and its _**EVIL~!**_" Naruto said pointing wildly at Fletchling.

Kushina looked at Naruto then to Fletchling, know actually what the small bird did to wake her son up. "Fletchling here was outside when I let Ryhorn out of his pokéball, and this little guy flew over and I just had to catch him." His mom said, then shipped her morning coffee. "I told him to wake you for breakfast, so come on eat before it gets cold." Naruto nodded and sat down to eat his moms breakfast.

Finishing up Naruto took up the dirty plates setting in the sink. "Naruto how 'bout you go wash up, then change into some good clothes." Kushina said shooing her son up the stairs. Naruto went back to his room, and then to the bathroom shutting the door chuckling all the way.

~Vaniville Town - Uzumaki Home: 15 min later~

Coming out the bathroom Naruto walked to his dresser pulling out a pair of black boxers with orange swirls on it. Moving to his closet Naruto searched and searched thinking what to wear._ 'Hm, to laid back, to professional, hmmm aha I got it!' _Naruto put on a orange v-neck t-shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl on the right shoulder, baggy black shorts with orange lining in it, and matching sneakers.

Walking back to the dresser Naruto picked up a crystal necklace that his granny (Even through she would kill him if she heard him utter granny to her), Tsunade. He picked up a golden Uzumaki swirl locket necklace, he opened it and a picture of his parents togetheron the left. His mother was wearing a red dress and was glowing from her pregnancy with him. His dad was blonde like him and was like a older version, but without the whisker marks.

Naruto looked to the right, it was empty cause there was nothing there. His mother gave him the locket with their pictures, and said that the other side was for 'the love he would find'. Shaking his head Naruto grabbed his wallet and shades walked downstairs.

Kushina looked back at the stairs to Naruto and smiled, "Oh honey the mail came, grab it for me." she said going back to washing dishes. Naruto nodded walking out the door, where he saw Ryhorn napping right in the front yard. "Hmph, lazy bones~." Naruto said smirking when the sleeping Pokémon snorted.

Opening the mail box Naruto pulled outsome letters, shutting it Naruto heard shouting, but saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders walked back into his yard when he heard shouting again but this time from the roof seeing a flash of green flying towards him. "What the-!" Naruto was cut off from his sentence, and was flat on the ground with a green clothed someone on top of him.

"Dang it Lee, you practically almost smacked right into him!" a girl with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes called running towards the two. Lee lifted his head up smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ino-chan, I just couldn't wait to meet our new friend!" Lee said hopping up and the helping Naruto up. Naruto dusted at the two newcomers as they went on.

Ino was dressed in a lavender button down short sleeve shirt with a blue now tie, a black skirt that came to her knees, with lavender flats. Her hair was done up on in a ponytail with a black ponytail, and had her long hair in a bang that slightly covered her right eye.

Lee wore a green long sleeve muscle shirt, cargo khaki pants, with black and green converse sneakers. What really caught the blonde Uzumaki was his bowl like haircut and very large bushy eyebrows that it was funny. "Well, I'm glad you came by my names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Kanto its nice to me you!"

Ino smiled at him smoothing out her hair skirt. "Its nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Ino Yamanaka I live in Aquacorde Town!" she said shaking his hand. Grinning Lee stepped up, "And I Rock Lee, the most youthful trainer of Aquacorde Town, its very nice to meet ya!" Rock Lee said hugging Naruto instantly making the other boy blush, from the sudden contact.

Letting go of Naruto Lee settled back next Ino both grinning ear to ear. "Well, we wanted to invite you over to Aquacorde Town, you wanna come?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded yes with enthusiasm, and ran back into house to Kushina. "Ma I got invited to go over to Aquacorde Town, see ya!" He said rushing his words out then closed the door running back outside. Kushina stared at the door shaking her head with and chuckle. _'I swear he just as fast his father.'_ she thought, the just shook her head and looked out the window thinking of her husband.

Naruto, Ino, and Lee walked through the gates out Vaniville, into a miniature meadow with lots of greenery. Coming to another gate the trio stepped through it into a small town with brick houses and shops in the center. Walking to the left the saw a girl with bluish black flowing down her back, and her eyes were a whitish grey that it looked like she had no pupils. "Ino, Lee I wonder what happened to the two of you! Sakura and Sasuke said they'd be right back, but until they do get back lets sit." the girl said motioning them to sit.

As they took a sit a waiter came and took their orders, and left the teens to their business. "Hinata you dont need to be nervous around Naruto he's a cool guy!" Ino said leaning in Hinata giving her support. Sighing Hinata sat up straight and smiled gently. "Well my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I live in Lumiose City my family runs a medical there." Hinata said. Dressed in a light blue mini dress with white that showed off her body, a white belt around her waist, and light blue ballet flats.

"Its nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I moved to Kalos from Kanto." Naruto said smiling back at the girl. "So Hinata where are the the pokédexes!" Ino asked/shouted excitedly. "Well I was waiting for Sakura and Sasuke, who are coming now." the Hyuuga said pointing in said two people direction.

Sakura was a girl with pink hair and had green eyes that had intellect in them. She wore a red dress with a black belt around her waist, knee high socks with black high tops, and a black felt hat with a red band around it. Sasuke was a boy with raven hair that had black shades in them and onyx color eyes that held a boredom and resentment. His out was black shirt with a blue jacket that had a small red and white crest on the front, blue jeans that seemed to fit him firmly, and a pair black combat boots.

The two sat down looking at Naruto wondering who is. Ino sighed at their rudeness, "Sakura, Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." she said introducing the three to each other. Hinata pulled out a tube with three Pokéballs in it. Naruto noticed there was only three, but six people. "Guys how are you gonna get your Pokémon?" He asked. Hinata smiled at the blonde giggling at his question, "Naruto these Pokémon are for you, Sakura, and Sasuke. Me, Ino, and Lee have our own beginner Pokémon." Hinata said, then opened the capsule and looked to the trio.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Ino asked the three, which the three nodded. "Then choose your partner wisely, my youthful friends." Lee said smiling at the three.

"Right!" the trio said in unison reaching for their partner and new friend.

Magic: That took a day and half...I thought it was pretty good

Lazy: *pats on little brothers head* It was Otouto-chan but now you must work on the other.

Magic: Oh look what time it is, gotta go to bed night~! *poofs away*

Lazy: *grumbles* Sneaky little bear

Random: *limps in* He is your brother

Lazy: True, well people review and criticism is good! Plus check out

-Happy Fox and A Lazy Cloud.

-Welcome to Osaka!

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Start My Journey

Magic: Welcome my beautiful readers.

Lazy: Yea! *does happy dance*

Magic: Crazy sister...

Lazy: Im not crazy!

Magic: Says you...

Lazy: Just get the chapter!

Magic: Right! Onwards my readers mawhahahahaha

Magic: Also Naruto will not be with with any girls,

Random: SASUNARU!

Lazy&Magic: Noooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I MagicStilesLover do not own Pokémon nor Naruto, if I did so many changes could be made. But I'm not soooooooo yeah, So plzzzz dont sue, (not like I have much).

Kalos Here We Come!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_RECAP:_

_"Naruto these Pokémon are for you, Sakura, and Sasuke. Me, Ino, and Lee have our own beginner Pokémon." Hinata said, then opened the capsule and looked to the trio. _

_"Are you guys ready for this?" Ino asked the three, which the three nodded. "Then choose your partner wisely, my youthful friends." Lee said smiling at the three._

_"Right!" the trio said in unison reaching for their partner and new friend._

~Aquacorde Town~

*Normal P.O.V*

As the three picked up their respectively chosen pokéball, Hinata pulled out six pokédex in different colors and passed them out to each person. Naruto was shocked to say the least, not expecting to get a Kalos starter nor his own pokédex, it was all so much to take. Hinata who was next to Naruto patted his back in comfort knowing what he was feeling of being overwhelmed. "Naruto, the professor was told that you would be moving here. Thats why I have your items beforehand." Naruto nodded dumbfounded by the Hinata's kindness towards him even if they've just met.

Naruto just thought about his mother and knowing she would want to hear about this. "Thanks guys, I better go tell my ma about this!" as he ran for the gates his name was called. Turning back it was Sakura and Sasuke running behind him.

"Uzumaki-san, me and Sasuke-kun would like to challenge you to a Battle Royal." Sakura said smiling and motioning between the three of them.

Naruto seemed confused by the challenge. "Uhh, a Battle Royal?" asked the blonde, definitely confused.

"Hn, a Battle Royal is a battle between any number of people up to five. Its basically a one for all, all for one." Sasuke said taking out his partners pokéball, making Sakura, and Naruto do the same. For a brief moment the three stared each other down watching each other.

"Come on little guy lets win this!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Hn, come on out." Sasuke said, determination in his voice.

"Lets show them some real power little one!" Sakura said cheerfully.

All three tossed up the pokéball letting out their Pokémon. Naruto caught a little fox with gold fur covering it's body, on its face was white fur that looked look like a mustache on its cute face, and red turfs of fur coming out its ear along with a red end on its golden tail. The fix like Pokémon seemed to be measuring Naruto with its red eyes.

Sasuke's Pokémon was blue frog that had the huge eye's that seemed to draw you into them, around its neck was a white foam like collar, and two white foam balls where a dark strip of blue was. This Pokémon seemed to be bored like it's trainer, but had a hint of mischief like air about it.

Sakura like Naruto caught her Pokémon in her arms, and held it close. Her Pokémon had brown fur and a cute button face, its backside was green, on its head were two pointy ears, and its tail hadba white end to the green tail. The Pokémon cheerfully smiled at Sakura, and snuggled up to her.

Ino, Hinata, and Lee ran over to the battling friends to watch who would come out on top. Naruto looked at the fox and smiled holding him in the air. "So little guy, you wanna nickname before we start?" The blonde said. The golden fox sniffed at Naruto, "Fen! Fennekin!" to Naruto that seemed like a yes. "How about...Kurama, it's seems fitting got you." Naruto said making the small fox yip, and hop out of his arms to battle.

The brown and green hedgehog like Pokémon, saw Fennekin get a nickname and was jealous of it. "Ches, Ches!" Chespin patted Sakura on the arm, and pointed at Naruto's Pokémon. Understanding what the hedgehog Pokémon wanted Sakura held Chespin up in the air. "Ok little one how about Cybele, it means goddess of the earth!" Sakura said giggling as Chespin wiggled happily, then hop out her arms to battle.

Sasuke looked to Froakie who was looking at him, the two seemed to understand each other without words. "I'll give you the nickname Kaeru then." Froakie nodded and jumped down from his position on Sasuke shoulder to the ground to battle.

Hinata stepped up from there places to announce the battle of the three trainers. "Before you start, use your Pokédex to analyze your Pokémon and what moves they may have." Hinata said to them.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura pulled their own personal pokédex: Naruto's being orange with black, Sasuke's with blue with red, and Sakura's pink with green. The three teens scanned their Pokémon making their pokédex spring to life.

_**Fennekin: The Fox Pokémon**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Level: 5**_

_**Nature: Adamant**_

_**Ability: Magician (hidden)**_

_**Moves: Scratch, Ember, Howl**_

_**Chespin: The Spiny Nut Pokémon**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Level: 5**_

_**Nature: Jolly**_

_**Ability: Bulletproof (hidden)**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip**_

_**Froakie: The Bubble Frog Pokémon**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Level: 5**_

_**Nature: Lonely**_

_**Ability: Protean (hidden)**_

_**Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble**_

Lee stepped next to Hinata, and lifted his hand up. "The Battle Royal between Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno will now BEGIN!" Lee threw down his hand and let the battle begin.

"Ok, Kurama use Howl!" Naruto said to his partner. Throwing its head back Fennekin let loose a wild howl which seemed to boost its attack.

"Hn, Kaeru jump up and use Bubble on Fennekin!" Sasuke shouted, making Froakie jump high into the sky and fire a barrage of bubbles at Fennekin.

"Kurama dodge it." Naruto shouted knowing water type moves would be super effective. Fennekin swiftly moved around the bubbles not taking any damage.

Froakie landed to the ground glaring at Fennekin who was doing the same to Froakie. Sakura looked to Chespin and grinned at her taking this chance to attack. "Cybele use Vine Whip to knock some sense into those two!" Sakura ordered Chespin. From Chespin green like helmet were two vines that sped at the other two Pokémon and hit the dead on, but also smacked them three times.

Fennekin rolled to Naruto's feet, but stood up and shook it off. "Kurama you ok?" Naruto asked. The fox stood up shaking off Chespin attack.

Froakie looked a little less better, being a water type Chespin attack hiring him a lot. "Kaeru! Don't back down, usePound on Chespin" "Froooaakiee!" The little frog jumped high into the sky it's small fist glowing.

"Cybele use Tackle and hit him head on!" "Chesssssspin!" Chespin ran towards Froakie head first, as if she was gonna ram him.

Meeting each other's attacks halfway the two struggled to gain the upper hand on the other. "Kurama go, use Ember on Froakie and Chespin!" Naruto shouted. "Fen Fennnnnekin!" From Fennekin mouth a medium size ball of fire launched at the other two unsuspecting Pokémon.

"Kaeru/Cybele, get out of there!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in unison, but it was to late Froakie and Chespin took the Ember head on.

Chespin wobbled a little then landed on her back with swirls in her eyes, on her minor burns lined up and down her body. Sakura ran over to Chespin picking her up, "Its ok girl, you did your best." Sakura said getting a small smile from the grass type as she sent her back inside of her pokéball.

Lee bought his hand up and motioned over to the Sakura's position. "Sakura's Pokémon is unable to battle, meaning that we are down to Sasuke's Froakie and Naruto's Fennekin! Who will win!?" Lee said stepping back next to Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

Froakie and Fennekin both were tired from the battle, but Froakie looked more battered up, while Fennekin seemed to be just exhausted and could collapse.

"Kaeru/Kurama, let's end this! Use Pound/Scratch!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison glaring at one another.

"Froaaaa/Fennnnnn!" Fennekin and Froakie paw/webbed-hand glowed. Time seemed to stop as the two like their trainers glared at one another with determination in their eyes.

"Do it Kaeru!" Sasuke shouted

"Take em down Kurama!" Naruto ordered grinning.

Running at each other the two attacked, causing dust to rise, everyone on the side lines was in suspension of who won. _'Fennekin please be ok.' _Naruto thought hoping the best for his partner.

As the dust cleared Froakie was down on the ground swirls in its eyes, Fennekin only seemed to leaning on one of its sides. To say everyone was shocked was the understatement of the year, but Lee recovered from his shock and stepped up grinning from ear to ear at his two friends. "Sasuke's Froakie is unable to battle, leaving Naruto and Fennekin the winners!"

Sasuke just shrugged picking up Froakie giving him a rare small smile as he sent him back to his pokéball and clipping it to his belt. Naruto ran to Fennekin picking him up hugging him lightly. "We did it Kurama, we won against two strong trainers already that's gotta be a sign!" The the blonde said holding Fennekin in the air. Fennekin yipped at his trainer giving what seemed like a smirk.

When Naruto set Fennekin down a sparkly blue light flashed around the fox Pokémon the faded. "Huh, what was-." Naruto was cut off by a dinging from his pokédex which was in his pocket. Taking it out and sliding the screen up, Dexter's voice spoke up.

_**Fennekin is now level: 6**_

_**All stats have increased!**_

_**Se Magnifique Naruto!"**_

With that said Dexter shut off and Naruto placed the tool back in his pocket. "Naru-chan you did great!" Hinata said walking up to Naruto with Ino, Lee, and Sakura. "Yosh Naruto your flames of youth shined brightly in that battle!" Lee shouted pumping his fist in the air, well till Ino bonked him over the head for being a bit to loud.

Sakura stepped forward and placed a small pouch of money into his hand. "Naruto-san this is a reward for beating me and Sasuke-kun, left for Vaniville Town. I think you have what it takes to be a master. I'll see you later goodbye." And with that said Sakura politely left through the gates over to Vaniville Town.

"Wow second day here and so much has happened, its so unbelievable!" Naruto began to jump about, and soon after Lee joined in as they a happy spin dance. Ino, Hinata, and Fennekin who had jumped into Hinata arms when Naruto started to dance, sweat-dropped at the two...energetic (Yeah let's use that word) boys.

Naruto was grinning like a mad man as he and Lee stopped dancing about. "Well guys I got to get back to my mom, and give her this letter. Come on Fennekin lets go!" Naruto said to the three as Fennekin hopped on his head. Running towards the gates waving back at his three new friends. Running through the gates, Naruto looked up at Fennekin who stared back at him with what seemed like a smirk on his features. Naruto smirked right back at him and kept running till he came through the gates to Vaniville.

As he ran back up the steps to his house, waving at Ryhorn who was still napping in the yard. Walking in the house Naruto saw his mother in the living room with Fletchling, the evil bird on her shoulder. Kushina looked back at her son, and gasped at seeing Fennekin on his head. "Naruto where did you find that Pokémon, that may be someone's pet or partner!" Kushina said going off on a tangent about the situation. Fennekin getting bored with it yawned and started to take a nap on Naruto head. "Ma he's my Pokémon, I got just a few minutes ago." The boy said

Explaining what happened, after he left Naruto handed is mother the letter from the professor. Reading the letter over Kushina sighed placed the piece of paper in her lap. "Naruto this letter is basically what you've told me. This Professor Kakashi if I remember correctly was a student of your father." Shocked by the information Naruto did remember a memory of his father telling him about his three students.

Rin Unohana a bright mind with a very strong spirit, she was a Pokémon Breeder who had a magical touch with all types of Pokémon. A evil organization called Team Iwa wanted her skills, and kidnapped by them. In the end she killed by them.

Obito Uchiha as he remembered his father saying that he was the black sheep of his family. He unlike most in family he always loved to smile and wore his heart on his sleeve. On his journey through Kanto to be a Pokémon Master when he heard about Rin, he with Kakashi, and Naruto's father went after Team Iwa to rescue her. During the rescue mission, the base was blown up with Obito and half of Team Iwa in it. His father said his body was never found

And Kakashi Hatake, the always serious one of the three friends not letting many into his life. Like Obito, Kakashi was on his journey to be a Pokémon Master until the Rin situation. He with his Pokémon, were to find Rin and get out of there. As the mission didn't go as planned he blames himself for the death of his two friends, so he visits their graves annually.

Naruto patted Fennekin remembering the sad story of his father's students. "They were great kids, you will love Kakashi!" Kushina said grinning and then stood up. "Well Naruto let's get you ready for your journey!" Kushina said with a crazy glint in her eyes. _'Oh no! Ahhhhhhhhh!'_ Naruto mentally screamed as he was dragged up to his room by his raging clothing fashion mother.

~20 minutes later~

Kushina skipped down the the steps and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Naruto come on you don't wanna be late!" the red called upstairs for her son. "Fine. hold your horses!" Naruto said walking down from his room. Dressed in a orange turtle neck jacket with black lining, he wore fitting black jeans, and some matching Vans. Around his neck was his two necklace, and top his head was a black cameo cap. Kushina clapped with joy at her clothing choice for her son.

"Well Naru-chan looks like it's time for you to go off on your journey." Kushina with a sad smile on her beautiful features. Naruto brought her into a huge hug and then stepped back. "Ma, I told you I'm gonna visit and come home when ever I can." Naruto said adjusting his messenger bag.

With a few more minutes of silence between the two they hugged once more, both tearing up. "Well ma I'll see you soon." With those words said Naruto jogged out the door and down the steps. "Make sure you call me on your holo caster mister!" Kushina shouted with her hands on her hips, but a smile on her face.

"Got it bye Ma, bye Ryhorn! Love you!" And with that Naruto turned the corner to and was out of site. Kushina looked at Ryhorn who watched the boy go, knowing that the big softy would miss the boy too. "He'll be okay, right Ryhorn?" The Pokémon looked to it's long time trainer and gave her a look that said, _'With that boy, no way in the world'_ Sighing Kushina knew that was the inevitable answer.

Magic: Well I think that was my greatest yet!

Lazy: Yes it was great chapter, a good!

Magic: Why thank you my lovely sister

Lazy: Now you can work on Osaka! *takes out handcuffs*

Magic: You'll never take me alive! *ducks and rolls away, then starts spriting*

Lazy: Damnit GET BACK MAGIC AND WORK ON OSAKA! *runs after magic with handcuffs and a laptop*

Random: Well guys review for Magic sake also tell what pairings you would like to see. Naruto is already paired, but everybody else is fair game.

Everyone: Laters!


End file.
